El Secreto, ¿Las hadas existen?
by Mey-chan Sakura
Summary: Todos alguna vez nos preguntamos en nuestra corta o larga vida,¿las hadas existen?. Muchos dicen que son mitos o leyendas, otros piensan que solamente son cuentos de niños y muy pocos creen que estas criaturas son reales ¿y tu?¿que es lo que crees de ellas?Pues entonces, déjenme contarles mi historia, en donde el secreto, de si la hadas existen, muy pronto se descubrirá...
1. Prólogo

Mey: ¡hola a todos!, como verán soy una nueva en esto de escribir, pero he leído muchos fanfictions, así que creo que tengo algo de "orientación"..

**Dezz: ahh*suspiro*, ¿Cuándo vas a acabar?, estoy aburrida...**

_Angel: Destiny-chan, deja de molestar a Mey-chan, ¿Qué no ves que se esta esforzando?*le regaña*_

Mey: chicas, las quiero con todo mi corazón y eso, pero... ¡¿ME DEJAN NARRAR?!*grita*

_**Dezz y Angel: sumimasen...*hacen una reverencia***_

Mey: bueno, ahora les dejo este pequeño prólogo de mi primer fic.. espero y lo disfruten. Pronto, en los cines estará _"El Secreto, ¿Las hadas existen?"._ *****con un altavoz* _**LUCES, CÁMARA Y... ¡ACCIÓN!**_

_**El Secreto, ¿Las hadas existen?=Prólogo**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Todos alguna vez nos preguntamos en nuestra corta o larga vida, ¿las hadas existen?. Muchos dicen que son mitos o leyendas, otros piensan que solamente son cuentos de niños y muy pocos creen que estas criaturas son reales ¿y tu?¿que es lo que crees de ellas?. No temas a expresar tu opinión, después de todo, no siempre todos vamos a pensar igual, pero quiero hacerte una pregunta(si es que crees en ellas y si no crees, igual la responderías ¿por favor?) ¿para ti o ustedes, como son o serian las hadas?. Muchos de ustedes de seguro se imaginan a criaturas tan pequeñas como una muñeca, tan delicadas y frágiles como la porcelana, con cabellos hermosos de distintos tipos y colores según su magia. Pero ahí es donde la mayoría, no, TODOS se equivocan ¿Por qué? Es una pregunta muy fácil de responder, pero creo que con palabras no me creerán lo que les digo ¿verdad?. Pues entonces, déjenme contarles mi historia, en donde el secreto, de si la hadas existen, muy pronto se _descubrirá_._.._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mey: y con esto, queda el prólogo terminado... ahora puedo morir en paz*pose dramática*

**Dezz: pues tengo que admitir que te quedo bastante bien..**

_Angel: es verdad, te quedo muy lindo Mey-chan*sonrisa dulce*_

Mey: jejej*risa nerviosa* ¿tu crees?

_Angel: *asiente con la cabeza*_

Mey: bueno, pero eso también depende de ustedes. ¿Qué tal les pareció?... déjenme un reviews si quieren que siga con la historia, preguntas, sugerencias, correcciones o tomatazos, lo ultimo lo espero con la frente en alto, solo les pido, no sean tan duros conmigo ¿si?..

**Se despide Mey-chan**

**¡Hasta la vista!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡CORTE!**


	2. La historia desde su inicio

Mey: ¡Konichiwua mina-san!, aqui reportandose Mey para seguir con esta linda historia que seguro les va encantar

**Dezz: menos charla y más acción..**

Mey: si quieres acción ve a parate a una esquina y espera a que la "acción" venga sola, como la zorra que eres*sonrisa burlona*

**Dezz:*roja de la ira* ahora si sacaste voleto..**

*empiezan a pelear*

_Angel:*suspiro de cansancio* hay que ver, ustedes ¿no se pueden llevar bien?_

**Mey y Dezz: ¡NO!**

_Angel: bueno, como ya vieron, Mey-chan y Destiny-chan estan teniendo otra de sus peleas, asi que yo me hare cargo.. Todo lo referido a Corazón de Melón y sus personajes no nos pertenece, sino a la gran Chinomiko-sama_

Hola=narración

_Hola_=pensamientos

**Hola**=diálogos

******=acciones

_Sin más que agregar_*agarra el altavoz de Mey* **LUCES, CÁMARA Y... ¡ACCIÓN!**

* * *

_**El Secreto, ¿Las hadas existen?**_

_**Capitulo 1: La historia desde su inicio**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Pensar en las hadas, en estos seres que no saben si exinten o no. Cuando les preguntas a alguien¿Cómo son las hadas?Muchos diran:criaturas mágicas de pequeño tamaño hasta parecer una muñeca, piel tan delicada y frágil como la porcela, etc. Creo que es bueno que crean eso de nosotras, porque es lo que queremos¿verdad?. Que los humanos crean que nosotras somos como ellos piensan para mantenernos a salvo, pero la verdad es que estan muy equivocados.

Nosotras, las hadas, no somos pequeñas como las muñecas sino que medimos la misma altura que cualquier humano dependiendo la edad, parecemos tener una piel tan frágil y delicada como la porcelana pero la verdad es que es mas sólida que el mismo hierro. Somos hadas, pero a la misma vez somos humanas.

Mucho gusto en conocerlos, me llamo Mey Sakura y soy un hada de la luna. Tengo 16 años, mido 1.68, cuerpo bien formado, cabello castaño claro casi rubio (con mechas naturales azules y rojas) hasta la altura de mi muslo, grandes ojos brillantes de color chocolate y un pequeño lunar en forma de estrella color negro debajo del ojo derecho. Preguntarás, ¿hada de la luna?. Pues es verdad, soy una hada de la luna que no tiene poco poder pero tampoco mucho, digamos que estoy entre el medio de esa clasificación. De seguro no entiendes mucho de lo que hablo, ¿verdad?. Pues te explicare desde el inicio

Las hadas somos seres mágicos que controlamos la naturaleza, pero existen tres etapas para poder alcanzar el poder de la naturaleza en su totalidad:_"El elemento mejor dominado"_, "_El poder de la noche"_ y, finalmente, "_La luz natural"_. La estapa del elemento mejor dominado se refiere a que un hada tiene que buscar uno de los 4 elementos que le sea mas compatible,que serian los 4 elementos terrestres: el fuego, el agua, el viento y la tierra. Al momento de elegir nuestro elmento, nuestras alas se hacen del color del mismo; azul(agua), rojo(fuego), marron(tierra) y blanco(aire), mientra los ojos y el cabello los sigues teniendo de su color natural, excepto que cuando ya tiene tu elemendo, te aparecen mechas del mismo color de tus alas en el pelo . Pero no solo depende de la compatiblidad, sino tambien con la personalidad de cada una, que puede actuar a la hora de elegir. Cuando terminas de escoger tienes que tener en cuenta cierta cosas:

Las hadas de viento o _Sílfides_, son las más conocidas por pertenecientes al elemento de la inteligencia y de la mente, estas hadas se encargan de controlar los vientos; generalmente adoptan la forma de mariposas de color amarillo y les gusta aparecerse al alba. Viven en las cuevas, bosques, troncos huecos y arroyos. En esta clase de hadas encontramos a _Lamias_ o hadas de las cuevas, las Fylgiar y los Silfos.

Las hadas de fuego o _Salamandras_, pertenecen al reinado de la Salamandra Legendaria y controlan el fuego que es el elemento tanto de creación, como de destrucción; se encargan además de orientar los rayos producidos durante las tormentas. Dado que su estación es el verano, acostumbran a reunirse al atardecer de este solsticio. Visten de tonos rojizos y les gusta aparecer al medio día. Entre estas hadas encontramos las Limniades, las Dedos de Luz y las Salamandras.

Las hadas de Agua poseen las virtudes del agua (curación y amor). Viven en cualquier espacio donde se encuentre agua como los arroyos, los mares, pozos, cascadas, manantiales, estanques, etc., visten generalmente de color azul y gustan aparecerse al atardecer. Se dice que ayudan a los pescadores durante las tormentas. Entre estas hadas encontramos a las Hadas de Mar, las _Ondinas_, _Neridas_, _Náyades_, la Dama del Lago y las _Xanas_.

Y finalmente, las hadas de tierra o_ Drinfas_, son las más antiguas del planeta, de gran bondad, vestidas con tonalidades verdes y relacionadas con todo lo que implique generación de vida; representan el invierno y la noche. Viven generalmente en construcciones antiguas o en las colinas. Entre estas hadas encontramos a las Dríades, Alseides y las Damas Verdes.

Después está el poder de la noche, que es en donde demuestras el potencial que tienes con tu elemento y, al ver que tiene buen potencial, se te concede la dominación de otro elemento, pero el elemento que se te dará es el opuesto al que tu tienes; por ejemplo, si tienes el elemento aire y pasas la prueba del poder de la luna, tu elemento opuesto que conseguirias sería la tierra. Las alas combinan el color de tu elemento con el del nuevo; por ejemplo, si tienes las alas azules y le agregas rojo, se vuelven de un color violeta dependiendo de tu potencial. Si las tienes oscuras es decir que todavia te falta mucho para que te acostumbre a tu nuevo elemento. Mientras mas claras se hagan, mas experiencias vas ganando.

Finalmente esta la última prueba y es la más dificil de todas; en esta prueba tienes que poner a prueba tu velocidad, inteligencia, agilidad, destreza, estrategia y uso de tus dos elemento para poder usarlos tanto por separado como combinados entre si. Solo aquellos con un gran potencial y un corazón puro llegan a pasar la prueba de la luz natural, he oído que las alas se vuelven de color arco iris y que crecen de tamaño. Pero lo mas asombroso es que te conviertes en _"Hadas de la Luz_", seres con el poder mas puro y poderoso de todos, capaz de controlar los 4 elementos a la perfección y ademas de todo elemento natural, asi como la nieve, la lluvia y hasta los desastres naturales. Pero, según nos dicen, hay que tener cuidado con la _oscuridad_, porque una vez que entre en tu corazón es casi imposible sacarlo. Pero, como dije al principio, soy un hada de la luna recien promovida, mi elemento es el agua y pronto también lo será el fuego. Luego que a todas nos tomaron el examen de el poder de la noche, nos comunican que viviremos en el mundo humano, para poder adaptarnos como hadas capacitadas y mejorar nuestras habilidades mientras llevamos una vida normal como cualquier humano. Según tengo entendido, cuando un hada cumple 16 años y pasa el examen, se la envia al mundo humano con ese proposito.

Me pregunto que me esperará en el mundo humano...

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Angel: y hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy_

**Dezz: tengo que reconocer que te esforzaste, niña*sonrisa burlona***

Mey: pues la verdad es que..*captando insulto* ¡OYE!

**Dezz: jajajajjaajaja*se ríe a carcajadas, tanto que queda sentada en el piso de tanto reir***

Mey:*hace un puchero* moooooo, eres molesta..

_Angel: oigan, ¿cuando dejaron de pelear?*confundida*_

**Mey y Dezz:*se miran y alzan los hombros* no lo se**

_Angel:*con una gotita anime* oye, Mey-chan..._

Mey:¿Qué pasa Angel?

_Angel:¿No crees que es hora de decirles?_

Mey: ahh, es verdad..*se habia olvidado* bueno, queridas lectoras lo que queria pedirles a todas ustedes que leen mi hermoso y adorable y...

**Dezz: lo que quiere decir es que si quieren formar parte del fic**

Mey: ¡Oye!, se supone que eso lo iva a preguntar yo*deprimida*

**Dezz: pero es que tu te tardas una eternidad, mujer**

Mey: no es justo...*en la esquina emo con un aura deprimente a su alrededor*

_Angel: jejej*risa nerviosa*tranquila Mey-chan*trata de consolarla*  
_

Mey: no es justo..

**Dezz:bueno, lo unico que tienen que agradecer es que tienen que hacer es llenar esta ficha:**

* * *

**Nombre y apellido:**

**Edad:****(tiene que ser arriba de 16 pero menos de 21)**

**Elemento:** **(ustedes ya pasaro la prueba de la noche, asi que son 2 elementos, recuerde un elemento y su opuesto)**

**Físico:**

**Pesonalidad:**

**Algo que las identifique:**

**Chico:****(Lysandro, Armin, Nathalien, Kentin.. excepto Castiel,ese es MIO)**

* * *

**Dezz:¿es todo?**

_Angel: no, falta responder los reviews, pero Mey-chan.._

Mey: ¡Aqui estoy!*sonrisa de oreja a oreja*

_Angel: o-okey, por favor contestalos.._

Mey: ¡AYE!*pose de soldado*

**isa96magica-san:** me agrada que te halla gustado, la verdad las historias de fantasia es la que se me da mas bien y no te preocupes, en mi perfil avisare cuando actualizare el fic

** .99-san:** me alegro que este fic sea de tu agrado y aqui tienes la continuación

**m3xiiii-san:** me siento alagada de que te agrade mi fic

**Dezz: por fiiiiiin, ya puedo descanzar...**

_Angel: vamos Destiny-chan, no sean asi_

Mey: no importa Angel, yo también estoy cansada

_Angel: bueno hay que depedirnos.. aqui Angel_

**Dezz: ZZzzzZZzZZZ**

_Angel: jejej*ria nerviosa* alla Destiny-chan_

Mey: y aqui Mey, nos vemos guapuras...

_**Se despide Mey-chan**_

_**¡Hasta la vista!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¡CORTE!**_


	3. Un nuevo mundo

Mey: ¡konichiwua mina-san!... bueno, esta vez me acompaña Angel porque la muy idiota de Dezz está durmiendo como si su vida dependiera de ello -_-U

_Angel: jeje, Mey-chan ¿no crees que Destiny-chan te pueda escuchar?_

Mey: nop, si tiene el sueño pesado, mucho más que yo...

_Angel: buen punto_

Mey: bueno aquí está la continuación, sinceramente, lamento haber tardado tanto… pero ¿Quién nos culpa que nos obliguen a ir al colegio?, yo por mi parte, no iría y me quedaría escribiendo toda mi vida

_Angel: Mey-chan..._

Mey: vaaaaale, ya sé que no se puede... los personajes no nos pertenecen, sino a Chinomiko-sama, que al pareces le gusta estresarnos con cada nuevo capítulo…

Hola=narración

_Hola_=pensamiento

**Hola**=dialogo

**_**_**=acciones

_Angel: Por cierto, abajo están las fichas de las chicas que aparecerán en el fic, queríamos que participaran todas pero al final no se pudo_

Mey: pero no se desanimen, no es el único fic que escribiré, así que todavía tengan esperanzas… sin más que agregar*con un altavoz* **LUCES, CÁMARA Y... ¡ACCIÓN!**

* * *

**_El Secreto, ¿Las hadas existen?_**

**_Capítulo 2: Un nuevo mundo_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

En el mundo de las hadas, se podía ver la emoción y la alegría de las pequeñas hadas de los distintos elementos por haber superado "el poder de la noche", la segunda prueba de las hadas. Todas estaban contentas por haber pasado, otras tristes por no haberlo logrado, pero una en especial carecía de emociones. Por fuera parecía que era seria y no le importara nada, pero por donde estaba que saltaba de la emoción, no por el simple hecho de haber pasado la prueba, sino porque iría al mundo humano y podría reencontrarse con su hermana mayor que no había visto en casi 2 largo años

-_Por fin pase la prueba, por fin podre ir al mundo humano, por fin soy más fuerte, por fin... podre volver a ver a nechan_-pensaba nuestra querida castaña, tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que choco con alguien hasta que sintió el golpe en su trasero

**POV Mey**

Itaiiii, me dolió mucho. Me fijo en la persona con la que choque y me encuentro con una chica de complexión delgada, creo que medirá 1.68, de piel clara, ojos violetas y el cabello negro con mechas azules y rojas. Al parecer es una maga de agua que ahora tiene el elemento fuego o viceversa. Me levante y le extendí la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, cosa que ella acepto un poco tímida.

-**Lo siento mucho, iba metida en mis pensamientos y no me di cuenta**- le dije con suavidad así tomaría confianza y no se sentiría incomoda

-**No te preocupes, yo también iba distraída**-me dijo con una leve, pero linda sonrisa, a la que conteste con una un poco más grande

-**Mi nombre es Mey Sakura**- le dije extendiendo mi mano con una sonrisa dulce

-**Yo me llamo Samantha Suzuki, un placer Mey-san**-me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa, entonces pude confirmar que es tímida para hacer amigos, pero cuando te tiene confianza es muy amable

-**Igualmente… ¿te puedo llamar Sam?**-pregunte dudosa, era la primera amiga que tenía después de que nechan se fue, así que no la quería incomodarla

-**Claro que sí, pero a cambio me dejaras llamarte Me-chan ¿de acuerdo?**- me dijo un poco divertida por mi reacción anterior, no la culpo, yo también estaría así si estuviera en su lugar

-**Por supuesto**-dije con una gran sonrisa-**, por cierto ¿Qué elemento o elementos tienes ahora?**

-**Bueno, inicialmente era un hada del fuego, pero ahora también soy un hada del agua**-me dijo un poco preocupada lo siguiente-**, pero tengo miedo de no dominarlo bien**

-**Tranquila**-le dije con una sonrisa confiada**-, yo soy un hada del agua y ahora, un hada del fuego también… así que, te propongo un trato**

-**¿Un trato?**-me dijo confundida

-**Sip, yo soy un hada del agua y tu un hada del fuego, ahora ambas tenemos el elemento del otro, ¿Qué te parece si entrenamos juntas?, así en un futuro no causamos tantos problemas**-dije un poco divertida al imaginarme lo que causaríamos al no estar acostumbradas a usar un elemento diferente

-**Mmmmm**-parecia pensarlo, ojala que acepte-, **tienes razón en mucho aspectos. Trato hecho**-me sentí aliviada con esas palabras, al menos no causare destrozos, por el momento

**Fin POV Mey**

Después de cerrar el trato, la castaña y la pelinegra empezaron a hablar como amigas de toda la vida; se contaron sus vidas, sus reinos, sus familias, bueno TODO. Pero antes de seguir hablando, dieron la señal que el portal para cruzar al mundo humano ya estaba abierto. Las dos amigas quedaron al último de la fila, no porque no quisieran ser las primeras en ver el mundo humano, sino porque querían ver una última vez su reino, sus raíces, su hogar. Se miraron a los ojos con pequeñas lagrimas para después darse la mano con fuerza y caminar hacia el portar cerrando los ojos despacio en el proceso, para no mirar atrás y arrepentirse de su decisión. Al entrar, sintieron como todo le daba vueltas y se sentían un poco mareadas, pero al abrir sus ojos se encontraron en un hermoso parque, lleno de árboles, flores y hasta un pequeño lago. Todo eso las dejó encandiladas por un segundo.

**POV Mey**

Por fin, estoy en el mundo humano. Espérame, nechan

* * *

Mey: yyyyyyy, aquí esta

_Angel: los personajes van a ir apareciendo de a poco no se preocupen_

Mey: bueno y ahora las fichas, también incluí la mía para que se guíen un poquito mejor

* * *

Nombre y Apellido: Mey Sakura

Edad: 16

Elemento: agua y fuego

Físico: cabello castaño claro casi rubio hasta la cintura laceo con pequeñas ondas en las puntas con mechas azules y rojas, ojos color chocolate (cuando está enojada se vuelven negros), mide 1.68, cuerpo bien formado, piel clara como el agua y con unas tiernas pequitas en las mejillas

Personalidad: puede parecer seria y sin emociones, pero cuando la conoces es una persona con un carácter dulce, inocente, caritativo, sobreprotector, que siempre esta sonriendo o es optimista, decidido, orgullosa y con carácter, es raro verla triste o enojada. Es buena en los deportes, además del dibujo y la escritura, siempre que la veas la encontraras leyendo, dibujando o escribiendo, además de que siempre encuentra algo para no aburrirse. Pero, aunque sea un hada del agua no sabe nadar. Su mayor debilidad son los dulces y las cosas lindas, aunque no lo admita.

Algo que la identifique: tiene un lunar en forma de estrella color negro debajo del ojo derecho

Chico: Castiel

Nombre y apellido: Aoi Sora

Edad: 16

Elemento: aire y tierra

Físico: cabello negro largo (un poco más abajo de la cintura) con mechas blancas y marrones, ojos azules, mide 1.67 y cuerpo bien formado

Personalidad: amable, buena persona, se preocupa por los demás, inteligente, hábil en los deportes y más en gimnasia y velocidad, sencilla y humilde

Algo que me identifique: en su mano derecha tiene un lunar en forma de luna y en su hombro otro en forma de estrella

Chico: Nathalien

Nombre: Ninhara Sakura (Nina o Nina-chan para los allegados)

Edad: 17 años, casi 18.

Elemento: Agua, su opuesto, el fuego, le cuesta bastante dominarlo (casi dos años desde que fue promovida y pocos avances, ¡frustrante!), sólo había adquirido un poco de personalidad característica del elemento. ¡Pero esperaba dominarlo algún día yay!

Físico: su altura serían unos 1,72 metros y es de piel clara. Ojos de color violeta oscuro (más azules en días lluviosos) y grandes. Cabello liso hasta la cintura, negro azulado y desde unos 20 cm del final un degradado de celeste con tonalidades rojas; normalmente lo lleva en una media coleta, con un flequillo hacia un lado y un mechón largo del otro. Su pecho no es muy grande pero lo compensa en cintura fina y caderas algo anchas.

Personalidad: Nina hace honor a su elemento original, es intuitiva, sentimental, percibe fácilmente el estado de ánimo ajeno, por lo que sabe cómo estás sin preguntarte y está allí para apoyarte cuando lo necesitas, sólo escuchándote o acompañándote en silencio. Pero a veces es demasiado sincera, no teme decirte la verdad aunque duela, es de las personas que pueden traerte a la realidad de un fuerte golpe por tu bien, antes que "te ahondes en fantasías sin sentido". Tiende a tener mucha paciencia, pero, atendiendo a una personalidad de fuego, sus ataques de cólera cuando terminan con su paciencia son terriblemente explosivos, pues ella no se quedara callada o quieta. Nina también puede ser muy enérgica y casi siempre sonríe cuando esta con compañía, es muy extraño que se la vea triste o deprimida, pues no suele demostrarlo así para que no le "tengan lástima" o "entristecer a los demás". Tiene un carácter un tanto protector y cariñoso para con sus amigas, parece una típica hermana mayor, a veces, demasiado sobre protectora. Suele vestirse con colores como el blanco, beige, azul, negro o violeta, y alguna vez rojo muy oscuro. Adora la música, dibujar, pararse bajo la lluvia, leer y salir a correr, y alguna que otra vez agarrar su pobre PSP abandona en algún lugar de su habitación. Odia levantarse temprano, los vestidos o la ropa "malditamente femenina", y estar mucho tiempo encerrada. No suele llevarse bien con la mayoría de los chicos, pues para ella todos parecen arrogantes o unos playboys y por ende terminaba alejándolos. Las únicas excepciones eran los gemelos, después le seguían Nathaniel, Kentin y Lysandro, y si bien no llegaba a odiar a Castiel... ¡ese chico! Castiel suele ser el primero en hacerla saltar de sus casillas con sus bromas y tomadas de pelo y prácticamente toda su persona, terminando en una tonta riña de niños pequeños, pero en fin, no odiaba a ese "cabello de menstruación", sólo que a veces quería abrazarlo... por el cuello... CON UNA SOGA.

Algo que la identifique: un tatuaje lila de flor de Lis en la parte izquierda de su abdomen.

Chico: Lysandro. Dado que es muy diferente al concepto que ella tiene sobre los chicos, frente a la caballerosidad de Lysandro o sus cumplidos, Nina actúa un poco tsundere, no sabiendo que decir veces, o en cambio riendo nerviosamente, sonrojándose y desviando la mirada o bien cambiando a un tema absurdo de conversación.

Nombre y Apellido: Akira (que significa claro, brillante) Nagano (prado largo)

Edad: tiene 17 recién cumplidos.

Elementos: Aire y Tierra.

Físico: estatura media, pero no llega a ser baja (aproximadamente 1metro 70), tiene piernas largas y cadera pequeña, a comparación con su cintura, que está bien formada. Tiene un buen par de pechos y su trasero no es plano, si no que sobresale (pero no para tanto). Sus ojos son del color del cielo, celestes y su cabello llega hasta sus codos. Su pelo tiene, como color principal, castaño muy claro, casi llegando al rubio oscuro y es lacio rebajado, haciendo que sus puntas sean onduladas. Tiene mechas de color verde y amarillo. Su nariz es respingada y el su tez (es decir, color de piel) es clara. Tiene unas adorables pecas que decoran la punta de su nariz y se desparraman hasta llegar a sus mejillas.

Personalidad: Es una joven muy tímida, se caracteriza por no hablar mucho con los extraños, pero cuando les agarra confianza, se vuelve otra persona: risueña, amable y de un gran corazón. No nota cuando alguien utiliza el sarcasmo o la ironía, se toma todo lo que dicen en serio, por eso, es de llorar muy seguido. Intenta ayudar a toda costa, aunque la situación ya esté perdida. Adora leer, es uno de sus hobbies preferidos, de pequeña, su padre le leía todas las noches, aquello hizo que ella, luego de una tragedia, comenzara a leer por ella misma. Es muy inteligente, aunque no lo demuestre a primera vista. Puede notar cuando alguien se encuentra triste solo con verlo a los ojos (n/a: ¿todos lo hacemos, no?) y es muy persistente a la hora de conseguir algo.

Algo que las identifique: siempre utiliza un anillo que cambia de color según su estado de ánimo, ya que le parece sumamente curioso como un simple objeto sepa como uno se encuentra solo con ponerlo en un dedo.

Chico: Kentin

Nombre y apellido: Samantha Suzuki

Edad: 17

Elemento: Agua y Fuego

Físico: Es de complexión delgada, mide 1.68, es de piel clara, tiene los ojos violetas y el cabello negro con mechas azules y rojas

Personalidad: Es amigable y muy dulce con sus personas de confianza, y es muy tímida para hacer amigos y con el chico que le gusta

Algo que las identifique: Tiene un lunar en forma de corazón en su hombro derecho

Chico: Armin

* * *

_Angel: gracias a todas las que participaron, y también gracias por sus reviews_

Mey: ahh, **Nina**, te hice mi hermana, espero que no te moleste, es que la idea se me vino a la mente y me pareció buena idea… acepto críticas, golpes, moretones, tomatazos, reclamos y todo lo que quieran con la frente en alto

**Dezz: ¿Dónde puse mi hacha?**

Mey: ¡kyaaaaa! ¡¿Desde cuándo estas despierta?!

**Dezz: desde hace rato…**

_Angel: te lo dije Mey-chan _

Mey: recuérdame la próxima vez hacerte caso Angel

_Angel: hai~_

Mey: bueno, nos vemos pronto dulzuras...

**_Se despide Mey-chan_**

**_¡Hasta la vista!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_¡CORTE!_**


	4. La llegada

Mey: ¡hai!...*todos la miran con ojos asesinos* g-gomen, gomen...se que no es escusa, pero tengo encima los finales(ya que dentro de poco entro en vacaciones), también esta los del consejo(ya que soy delegada, es divertido pero apesta u.u) y al final, "Doña inspiración" se fue de viaje sin avisar, otra vez

Simon: holaaaa, tal vez no me conozcan, así que me voy a presentar... Mi nombre es Simon y soy mejor amigo de Mey

Mey: sip u.u, pero solo esta aquí porque Angel y Dezz fueron a donde juan-sabe-donde

Simon: que considerada ¬¬...

Mey: gracias n.n... bueno, voy a seguir antes de que me maten

Hola=narración

_Hola_=pensamiento

**Hola**=diálogo

******=acciones

_***~*~*~***_=cambio de escena

Mey: sin mas que agregar*toma su altavoz* _**LUCES, CÁMARA Y... ¡ACCIÓN!**_

* * *

**_El Secreto, ¿Las hadas existen?_**

**_Capítulo 3: La llegada_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Era un día como cualquiera en la ciudad de Tokio, Japón. Para muchos parecía ser otro día normal, aburrido y monótono… pero, para algunas hadas (desde ahora _personas_) era el comienzo de una nueva aventura, una aventura que daría un giro de 180° a su vida.

Nuestras pequeñas hadas castaña y pelinegra, habían sido las ultimas en cruzar el portal que conectaba al _Reino de las Hadas _con el del _mundo humano_. Para todas y cada una de las hadas primerizas, era la primera vez que salían de su reino, por su propia cuenta.

-**Vaya, es más grande y hermoso de lo que imagine**-dijo Mey asombrada con algunos brillos en los ojos. ¿Quién la culpa? Era la primera vez que salía de su hogar y visitaba nuevas tierras

-**Es verdad, es bellísimo**-dijo Samantha en el mismo estado que Mey- _y ahora… ¿Qué haremos?-_se preguntaba a si misma

**POV Mey**

-**Atención a todas las hadas**-dijo un hada de largos cabellos plateados, ojos de un hermoso color turquesa, piel tan clara como la nieve, llevaba un vestido blanco en degradación al celeste, tenía unas flores en el pelo en señal de una corona y sus pies estaban descalzos (todas lo estábamos), con alas y mechones de diversos colores, la reconocí en seguido como Amy Hanazono, una antigua amiga de mi madre

Al escuchar como Amy-sama nos llamaba, en menos de un segundo estábamos todas reunidas

-**Bien, como ya saben, están aquí en el mundo humano para fortalecer y mejorar su elemento y también el nuevo… sé que para muchas será difícil, pero no se preocupen, ahí una manera para que puedan practicar su nueva magia que se les ha otorgado sin que dañen nada**-dijo Amy-sama con dulzura, como si fuera nuestra madre-**Para ello, las pondré en grupos de 3 personas**

Empezó a decir los apellidos de todas las hada y agrupándolas en un grupo, finalmente nos tocaba a mí y a Sam

-**Y finalmente, las señoritas Sakura, Sora y Suzuki**-dijo Amy-sama, me alegre de quedar con Sam, es verdad que me cae muy bien y todo, por eso me alegro. Además, soy muy mala para hacer amigas y Sam es muy tímida, pero siento como si nos conociéramos de años. Pronto se nos acercó una chica de larga cabellera negra (un poco más abajo de la cintura) con mechas blancas y marrones, ojos azules, creo que de 1.67 y cuerpo bien formado

-**Hola, mucho gusto es conocerlas, mi nombre es Aoi Sora**-dijo con una sonrisa dulce, pude notar que en su mano derecha tiene un lunar en forma de luna y en su hombro otro en forma de estrella

-**Mucho gusto, yo soy Mey Sakura**-dije con mi cara seria de siempre (maldita costumbre u.u), pero con una leve sonrisa

-**H-hola, y-yo soy Samanta S-suzuki**-dijo Sam con timidez mientras se escondida detrás de mí, pobre ya está tartamudeando, pero eso solo la hace ver más adorable

**Fin POV Mey**

-**¿Y qué tipo de hadas son?**-dijo Aoi con una sonrisa maternal, al darse cuenta que Samantha era muy tímida

-**Yo soy un hada del agua y ahora soy un hada del fuego**-dijo Mey con seriedad

-_¿Nunca va a dejar de ser tan seria?_-pensó Aoi mientras una gota (tipo anime) bajaba por su nuca

-**Y-yo soy un hada del f-fuego y ahora de agua**-dijo Samanta saliendo poco a poco detrás de Mey

-**Jejeje, ya veo… Yo soy un hada de la tierra y ahora también del aire**-dijo Aoi con una sonrisa divertida, esas chicas les caían bien

-**Bueno, chicas**-dijo Amy mientras llamaba la atención de los grupos**-, ahora que todas tienen un grupo les diré las reglas que deberán que cumplir en su estadía aquí**

-_¿Reglas?_-se preguntaron la mayoría de las hadas

-**Las reglas son: …**

_1) No deben ser vistas en su forma de hada por las personas de este mundo, ya que las personas no están acostumbradas a vernos, ya que piensan que no existimos_

_2) No deben decirle su identidad a nadie, a excepción de que también sean hadas _

_3) Se les dará un collar a cada una para que puedan transformarse en una persona normal y también en su forma de hada. El color de sus ojos y de pelo no cambiara, la única diferencia es que sus alas desaparecerán al igual que sus mechones de pelo, para así no levantar sospechas_

_4) A partir de ahora, cada grupo vivirá en departamentos e irán a un instituto, recuerden es para no levantar sospechas. Además, las personas que se encargaran de eso, son hadas que viven aquí desde hace mucho tiempo_

_5) Esta regla es muy importante, así que no la olviden. Jamás se pueden enamorar de un humano, __**JAMAS**__. Solo están aquí para entrenar su poder mágico y volver para la prueba final cuando la luna este roja._

-**Bien, eso es todo ¿dudas?**-dijo Amy, a lo que todas negaron ante la pregunta antes dicha-**.Muy bien, ahora se les dará los collares. Quiero que hagan una fila según la inicial de su apellido**

Al segundo, todas las hadas hicieron una fila; dejando a Mey, Samantha y Aoi al final (ya que sus apellidos terminan en S). Cuando fue el turno de Aoi, le pusieron una cadena de bronce con un dije de un chocolate mordido en una esquina

-**Buena suerte, pequeña Aoi**- dijo Amy sonriendo maternalmente hacia Aoi

-**Lo haré, gracias Amy-sama**-dijo Aoi sonriendo y haciendo una reverencia

Luego, fue el turno de Samantha. A ella le dieron una cadena de plata con un dije de copo de nieve blanco con pequeños detalles azules

-**Cuando vuelva para buscarlas, espero encontrar a la amable Samanta en vez de a la tímida ¿sí?** -dijo Amy con ternura

-**L-lo prometo, Amy-sama**-dijo Samantha con una pequeña pero bonita sonrisa

Y finalmente, fue el turno de Mey. A ella le dieron una cadena de oro con un dije de mariposa color lavanda con detalles en violeta. Al ser la última de la fila y la única que quedaba de su grupo, Amy decidió que ya era momento de despedirse.

-**Espero que cuando vuelva, ya no seas tan reservada, Mey**-dijo Amy con una sonrisa materna

-**No prometo nada, Amy-sama**-dijo Mey con una pequeña sonrisa burlona, casi invisible

-**Ay niña, nunca cambiaras ¿verdad?**-dijo Amy suspirando en rendición al ver que Mey nunca cambiaria, pero eso la dejaba tranquila, ya que tenía miedo de que le pasara algo. Después de todo, era la hija de su gran amiga Yuka

-**Nop, nunca pienso hacerlo, me siento orgullosa tal y como soy**-dijo Mey mostrando esa sonrisa que con tan solo verla te da una sensación de tranquilidad y protección, esa que solo muestra a las personas importantes para ella

-**Saber eso me tranquiliza**-dio Amy con sinceridad-**Ahora, quiero que todas tomen su collar con sus dos manos y reciten este verso:** _"Fatales casus mobiles et novis experientiis quaesivimus rogamus vos prosequi volentes iter meam"__*****_

En el momento en el que todas terminaron de decirlo, empezaron a brillar de sus respectivos colores; Mey de color lavanda con tonalidades violetas, Samantha de color celeste con tonalidades azules y Aoi de color marrón chocolates con tonalidades café. Al desaparecer la luz, solo se veía a chicas comunes y corrientes; como dijo Amy no tenían sus mechas ni sus alas, lo único que no cambio fue sus vestidos de hadas (según su respectivo elemento), el color de sus ojos y cabello y su collar que les dio Amy

-**Antes de que me valla**-empezó diciendo Amy con un poco de tristeza**-, quiero decirles que pronto una amiga del reino vendrá por ustedes para que cambien su atuendo, las llevara a donde será su nueva casa y les explicara todo de la ciudad y su nuevo instituto. Estoy deseando volver y ver cuánto han progresado**-su cuerpo empieza a brillar, haciendo que cueste vela pero eso no impidió que la oigan-**Cuídense, mis niñas**-fue lo último que escucharon antes de que la luz desapareciera

-_El mundo humano, ¿Qué será lo que nos espera?_-pensaba Aoi con curiosidad

-_El mundo humano, es hora de empezar de cero_-pensaba Samantha con determinación

-_El mundo humano, el mismo lugar donde esta nechan_-pensaba Mey con nostalgia-_. Nechan, por fin te veré de nuevo_

**_*~*~*Mientras en otro lugar*~*~*_**

-**¿Le sucede algo, señorita Ninhara?**- pregunto un chico de cabellera plateada con mechones negros al final, ojos bicolores de un verde esmeralda y un amarillo oro, ropa de estilo victoriana al igual que los zapatos y cuerpo muy bien formado

-**Déjala Lysandro, de seguro está pensando en su falta de pechos, ¿verdad, tabla?**-respondió burlón en su lugar un chico de cabellera roja, ojos grisáceos como el plomo, una remera roja con un estampado en el centro de una calavera con alas de ángel, chaqueta de cuero color negra, jeans del mismo color y una deportivas blancas con franjas color vino. El joven albino, correspondiente al nombre de Lysandro, solo pudo negar con la cabeza mientras la chica, correspondiente al nombre Ninhara, se ponía roja de la rabia

-**¡Urusai, cabello de menstruación!**-contesto muy enojada una chica de cabello liso de color negro azulado recogido en media coleta con un flequillo hacia un lado y un mecho largo del otro, ojos de color violeta oscuro y grandes, de piel clara y de altura de 1.72; de cintura fina y caderas anchas pero desgraciadamente (y para burlas del pelirrojo) ella carecía de pecho. Vestía con un blusa de mangas corta color fucsia, jeans azules eléctricos y zapatillas negras. El pelirrojo al escuchar el indulto solo pudo enojarse mientras Lysandro solo podía reír por lo bajo, al ver que le devolvieron la jugada

**-¡¿Cómo me llamaste, tabla de planchar?!**-dijo el pelirrojo

**-¡Lo que escuchaste, cabello de menstruación! ¡¿O es que el tinte del cabello también te pudrió los oídos?!**-dijo Ninhara

-**¡Cállate, tabla de planchar!**

-**¡Cállate tú, cabello de menstruación!**

-**Bien, es suficiente Castiel, señorita Ninhara**-dijo Lysandro parando la "pelea" de estos dos, aunque por dentro se estaba riendo de la actitud infantil de ellos. Ninhara y el pelirrojo, de nombre Castiel, asintieron de mala gana-**Ahora, antes de que** _cierta_** personita comentara algo que no debía**-mientras miraba a Castiel y este sonreía burlón como diciendo "no-me-arrepiento-de-nada"-**, ¿Podrías contestar mi pregunta?**

-**No es nada Lyss, no te preocupes**-dijo Ninhara con una tierna sonrisa, haciendo aparecer un leve sonrojo al peliblanco-_Pero, la verdad es que… ¿Por qué tengo esta sensación de que algo cambiara en mi vida rotundamente?_

**Continuara…**

* * *

Mey: y hasta aquí llegamos, mina-san...

Simon: pronto entraremos en vacaciones, así que actualizaremos más seguido y también, en el perfil estan los links de los collares que se usaron, para que tengan una idea

Mey: aquí les dejo la traducción del verso de transformación...

***Traducción: Somos las hadas que pedimos cambiar para vivir nuevas experiencias y aventuras, te pido que me concedas mi deseo para poder seguir con nuestro camino**

Mey: bueno, nos vemos pronto, bye-bye~

**Se despide Mey-chan**

**¡Hasta la vista!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡CORTE!**


	5. La instructora inesperada y una nueva am

Mey: primero que nada quiero decirles que:¡YA ESTOY DE VACACIONES, YAHOOOO!

Simon: y por eso, la continuaciones de los fics van a estar más seguido n.n…

Mey: ¿y a ti quien te dejo entrar? o.O

Simon: Angel ^-^

Mey: recuérdame castigarla luego u.u*

Simon: hai, hai… empecemos de una vez antes de que nos maten o mejor dicho, TE maten ¬¬

Mey: es verdad …

Hola=narración

_Hola_=pensamientos

**Hola**=diálogos

******=acciones

**_~*~*~*_**=cambio de escenarios

****=flash back

Mey: los personajes de Corazón de Melón le pertenecen a Chinomiko-sama, que al parecer esta en huelga,¡Por lo que más quieras, ya saca el capítulo 23! *en la esquina emo*

Simon: ahh*suspira*, sinceramente no sé qué le ves a esos personajes…*desvía la mirada, un poco celoso*

Mey: tú no sabes, así que mejor cállate antes de que pruebe mi nueva técnica de lucha en ti ò.ó…

Simon:*se pone un poco pálido* h-hai

Mey: así me gusta n.n

Simon:*susurra* bipolar

Mey: sin nada más que agregar*agarra su altavoz* **_LUCES, CÁMARA Y… ¡ACCIÓN!_**

* * *

**_El Secreto, ¿Las hadas existen?_**

**_La instructora inesperada y una nueva amiga_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

En el centro comercial principal de Tokio se podía presencia a una castaña que corría como si la persiguieran los mil demonios; bueno para ella si la estaba persiguiendo un demonio, pero en realidad quien perseguía a la castaña era una albina

**¡Mey-chan, vuelve aquí!**-grito por millonésima vez la albina a la castaña para que pare su "carrera" por el centro comercial

**¡¿Para qué me pongas esa cosa?! ¡OLVÍDALO ROSALYA!**-grito en respuesta Mey a la albina, de nombre Rosalya- _Alguien puede explicarme, ¡¿Cómo madres termine así?!_-pensaba Mey con desesperación mientras trataba de despistar a la albina

**_~~~Flash Back~~~_**

_En el bosque norte de Tokio, se podía ver como las hadas esperaban a sus instructoras para que las ayudaran a adaptarse al mundo humano. Poco a poco, se podría apreciar en cielo hadas de nivel superior que descendían para luego ir con sus respectivos grupos asignados. Luego de un tiempo, todos los grupos tenían a su hada guía; bueno salvo un grupo_

**_¿Cuándo va a llegar nuestra instructora?_**_-preguntaba por milésima vez Aoi_

**_Tranquila, Aoi-san… de seguro en poco tiempo llegara, ten paciencia_**_-le respondió Samantha_

_Me pregunto… ¿Quién será nuestra instructora?__-pensaba Mey con un poco de curiosidad_

**_Hola nenas, disculpen la demora_**_-dijo un hada llegando un poco agitada, al escuchar su voz las chicas voltearon a ver quién era. Al hacerlo, los ojos de Mey se abrieron como dos enormes platos_

**_No se preocupe_**_-dijo Aoi con una sonrisa _

**_En verdad lo siento, es que la tienda de ropa tenía mucha clientela_**_-dijo con una sonrisa apenada un hada de unos 30 y tanto años, pelo corto blanco, ojos zafiros, encantadora sonrisa, piel tan blanca como la nieve y un cuerpo de modelo; vestía un delicado pero elegante vestido color blanco con detalles en azul y unos tacones aguja de 5 cm-__**Bueno, me presentare… Mi nombre es Rosemary y soy su instructora**_

**_Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Aoi Sora_**_-dijo Aoi presentándose con una linda sonrisa_

**_E-encantada, yo soy S-samantha Suzuki_**_-dijo Samantha con una reverencia_

**_Encantada niñas_**_-dijo Rosemary con una sonrisa maternal-__Aoi-chan parece una chica alegre y sociable, mientras que Sami-chan es educada pero tímida, de mi cuenta corre que ella podrá vencer esa timidez. Ahora la última chica es…__-pensaba Rosemary viendo a dos chicas que se presentaron para después enfocar su vista en la última y abrir sus ojos como platos_

**_¿Rosemary? ¿Eres de verdad tú?_**_-pregunto Mey con algo de duda y temor_

**_Mey-chan…_**_-dijo Rosemary sin poder creérselo, ¿esa joven de verdad era la pequeña Mey que siempre hacia travesuras, que siempre quiso como una hija, que siempre estaba a su lado, la hija de su hermana Yuka? ¿De verdad era ella?-__**. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi, Mey-chan**__-dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica _

**_Si, lo se… 6 años para ser exacto*emboza una pequeña sonrisa*_**

**_Has cambiado mucho físicamente, me pregunto si también cambiaste tu personalidad rebelde, pequeña traviesa…*sonríe divertida*_**

**_Jejeje*ríe*, no cuentes con ello*sonríe con sorna*_**

**_Disculpen que me meta_**_- dijo Aoi confundida al igual que Samantha-__**, pero ¿ustedes ya se conocían?**_

**_Oh, perdón_**_-dijo Rosemary-__**. En realidad si, nos conocemos hace muchísimo tiempo. Digamos que soy hermana de la madre de Mey-chan*se tapa los oídos al igual que Mey***_

**_Ahh_**_-dijeron Aoi y Samantha al comprender la situación_

**_3…_**

**_2…_**

**_1…_**

**_¡¿QUÉ QUÉ?!_**_-su grito se escuchó por todo el bosque, causando que algunos pájaros se asustaran y salieran volando. Aoi y Samantha estaban sin poder creer lo que escucharon, ¿la instructora era tía de Mey? Para suerte de las mencionadas, se lograron tapar los oídos a tiempo_

**_No griten tan fuerte, un segundo más y mis tímpanos hubieran reventado_**_-dijo Mey con algo de molestia _

**_Sumimasen*ambas hicieron una reverencia, mostrando que estaban arrepentidas*_**

**_Pero, tengo una duda… ¿si eres su tía, porque son tan diferentes?, no se ofendan, pero Mey-san es castaña mientras usted es albina_**_-pregunto Aoi con cierta curiosidad_

**_Eso se los explicare más tarde_**_-respondió Mey en su lugar-__**. Ahora, tenemos algo más importante que hacer; como por ejemplo cambiarnos ¿no lo creen?**_

**_Es verdad…_**_-concordó Samantha_

**_Cierto, ya se me había olvidado_**_-dijo Aoi sacando la lengua, en señal de torpeza_

**_No eres la única_**_-dijo Mey rodando los ojos-__**. Tía, ¿Dónde podemos conseguir ropa que podamos usar mientras estamos por aquí?**_

**_De eso no te preocupes, mi niña_**_-dijo Rosemary-__**. Les dije que tengo una tienda de ropa ¿verdad?**__- a lo que las chicas asienten-__**, pues vayamos para allá, ahí les presentare a alguien**__-termino diciendo con una sonrisa algo misteriosa mientras extendía sus alas que eran color blancas con detalles en azules_

**_Pero, ¿y nosotras?_**_-pregunto Samantha_

**_Luego les diré el hechizo para que vuelvan a su forma de hada, pero ahora necesito que se agarren de la mano_**_-las chicas, confundidas, obedecieron y Mey tomo la mano de Rosemary-__**. Ahora, vamos a allá… ¡DESMARICIUS!**_

_Antes de que el pollito cantara "pió", ya estaban frente a una tienda de ropa sencilla pero con un toque elegante en medio de un gran edificio. Sus paredes eran de un color turquesa, se podía apreciar varios conjuntos de ropa por ambos costados de la tienda a través de la vidriera, tenía una puerta de madera que simple vista parecía hecha a mano y un cartel arriba con la palabra en carta que decía: "Rosemary´s" ._

**_Bienvenidas_**_-dijo Rosemary mientras venia la cara de las chicas y se le escapa una pequeña risa, porque en verdad las caras de las chicas no tenían precio- __**Jejeje**_

**_¿Me estas jodiendo?_**_-preguntaba Mey, incrédula a lo que sus ojos veían_

**_Esa boca, señorita_**_-regaño Rosemary mientras Mey subía los hombros con desinterés y la miraba como diciendo "no-me-importa"- __**Ahh, veo que esa parte tuya no ha cambiado*suspira en derrota*. Bueno, le pedí a una persona que cerrara la tienda más temprano para que poder probarles la ropa**__-les explicaba mientras la hacía pasar a las chicas_

**_Madre, ¿eres tú?_**_- dijo una chica de larga cabellera blanca bajando las escaleras, tenía unos hermosos ojos amarillo como la miel, a simple vista aparentaba unos 16 o 17 años, de una piel clara pero no tanto como Rosemary, tenía ropa estilo victoriana que consistía en una camisa blanca, una pollera de tablones color negra con detalles en violeta, un chaleco con los costados más largos color negro con líneas en los bordes color violeta y botas hasta más arriba de la rodilla color negro_

**_Ahh, justo a tiempo Rosalya, ven aquí_**_-dijo Rosemary con una sonrisa mientras la albina se acercaba con un poco de confusión-__**. Chicas, les presento a Rosalya, mi hija**__- dijo mientras le susurraba a su hija "tapate los oídos". La albina, aún más confundida, solo se limitó a imitaba la acción de su madre_

**_3…_**

**_2…_**

**_1..._**

**_¡¿COMO DICES QUE DIJISTE?!_**_-gritaron las adolescentes, pero la más sorprendida era Mey_

**_Lo que escucharon_**_-dijo Rosemary con diversión-__**, Rosalya déjame presentarte a las chicas de las que te comente que me haré cargo. Ella es Aoi Sora*mientras apuntaba a la mencionada***_

**_Konichiwua_**_-dijo Aoi con una sonrisa nerviosa_

**_Ella es Samantha Suzuki*mientras apuntaba a la mencionada*_**

**_H-hola_**_-dijo Samantha mientras hacía una rápida reverencia_

**_Y ella*mientras apuntaba a Mey*, es Mey Sakura, tu prima*se tapa los oídos*_**

**_¡¿MI QUE?!_**_-ahora fue el turno de la albina en gritar, solo que este se escuchó por todo el centro comercial_

**_Créeme, no eres la única que está sorprendida por la noticia_**_-dijo Mey seria_

**_Bueno, basta de charlas… Veras hija, ella necesitan ropa y cuando acaben, ¿Por qué no las acompañas a que se inscriban en tu instituto?_**_-pregunto Rosemary juntando sus manos, en señal de suplica_

**_Con mucho gusto_**_-respondió Rosalya con una sonrisa_

**_Gracias hija*saltaba de alegría*_**

**_Jejeje*ríe nerviosa mientras una gota (tipo anime) bajaba por su nuca*, pero primero hay que cambiar sus atuendos. Y ya me encargue de eso_**_-mientras sacaba tres mismos vestidos iguales al suyo de "solo-Dios-sabe-donde", a diferencia del original, estos eran de distintos colores - __**¿Qué les parecen?**__- pero al verlas, solo se veía a Samantha parada mientras una gota bajaba por su frente, mientras a sus costados solo habían siluetas de tierra de Mey y Aoi_

**_Esa Mey…_**_-dijo Rosemary mientras se pasaba la mano por la frente y negaba con la cabeza-__**Nunca le han gustado los vestidos, eso tampoco ha cambiado y al parecer, Aoi-chan es igual.**__**Vayan a buscarlas, yo me quedare a conseguir otra ropa para que no vuelvan a escaparse**_

**_¡Hai~!_**_-contestaron Samantha y Rosalya mientras salían a buscar a Mey y Aoi_

**_~~~Fin del Flash Back~~~_**

_Ahora lo recuerdo_-pensó Mey con frustración mientras se escondía detrás de una pared, justo después paro Rosalya buscando por todos lados a la castaña, sin notar que detrás de ella estaba Mey, rogando a todos los dioses de que no la encontraran. La albina, después de mirar por todos lados, siguió su camino con un único objetivo; encontrar a su prima-_Al fin se fue, sí que corre rápido mi primita, pero lo bueno es que soy más rápida. Te debo una nee-chan_-pensaba Mey mientras suspiraba aliviada

Sin que se dé cuenta, una presencia se va acercando a ella lentamente. Al estar a solo unos centímetros, pone su mano en su hombro causando que la castaña sude frío y se asuste

**¡KYAAA-!**-antes de que siguiera gritando, la persona le tapó la boca con su otra mano- **hmmp, mmp, hmdmdp**-usaba toda su fuerza para librarse, pero la persona tenía más fuerza

**¡Shhhh! Tranquila, soy yo**-dijo esa persona mientras poco a poco soltaba a Mey, por la voz se podía decir que era mujer

_Esa voz…_-pensó Mey mientras se daba la vuelta lentamente y esa persona era…

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

Mey: y hasta aquí... ahora a responder los reviews:

_**isa96magica=**_ No te preocupes por no quedar, tengo una sorpresa para ti o.

**_LadyAtenea99=_** Jejejej, aquí esta el próximo capitulo, disfrútalo n.n

_**Black D. Megumi=**_ Gracias por tu apoyo en todos los episodios, gracias n.n..

_**Fatima Andrade=**_ Ahora que ya salí de vacaciones continuare mas seguido nwn

_**Solange´s=**_ Aquí tienes el capitulo, disfrútalo n.n..

_**yumi-happy=**_ Gracias nee-chan, me pregunto que habrá hecho el burro de simon ahora u.u

Simon: oí, que te oigo ¿no?

Mey: por eso mismo n.n... bueno, nos vemos!

**Se despide Mey-chan**

**¡Hasta la vista!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡CORTE!**


End file.
